


Герцог

by Tivissa



Category: Le Capitaine Fracasse - Théophile Gautier
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изабелла умерла. Барон в отчаянии. Возможно его спасет дружба лучшего друга, недавнего соперника и врага. Но с герцогом де Валломбрезом всегда всё непросто...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герцог

**Author's Note:**

> Мне всегда не давало покоя окончание этой истории, даже в детстве мне казалось, что здесь что-то не так. Ну не мог герцог де Валломбрез так быстро простить человека, который отбил у него женщину и два раза прилюдно унизил победив в поединке. Когда я увлеклась слэшем мне стало понятно в чем дело. Ни одна экранизация меня не убедила в части внешности героев, ни французская, ни наша. Поэтому я очень внимательно отнеслась к её описанию.

Стакан тонкого венецианского стекла сломался в руках. Осколки глубоко впились в ладонь. Кровь сочилась из ран, заливая пол и ковер, но он не чувствовал боли. Телесной боли. Замок заполнила тишина. Прислуга не смела приблизиться к комнате хозяина. Только молчаливый Пьер бесшумной тенью проникал в покои, менял свечи и приносил свежий кувшин вина, иногда воды. Дом погрузился в мрачное отчаяние.

Только один звук нарушал его. Детский крик. Крик новорожденного младенца. Плакал ребенок во тьме ночи, оставленный матерью, иногда срываясь на хрип потому, что не хватало сил. Но этот крик для владельца замка был лишь еще одним напоминанием. Напоминанием о постигшей его потере, утрате и пучине безумия, в которую он погружался.

Изабелла! Его Изабелла умерла!

И нельзя ничего изменить или поправить. Но он не мог принять ее уход. И поэтому не чувствовал телесной боли - мучения души заглушали ее. Мир погрузился во тьму. И казалось, ничто уже не могло вернуть пленника из пустоты бездны…

***

Усталый путник подъехал к воротам усадьбы. Запыленный и измученный конь практически падал от усталости. Уздечка изжевана, а на губах бедного животного клубилась кровавая пена. Ворота поместья открылись, как только всадник протянул руку для удара в гонг. Его знали и конечно же с нетерпением ждали. Ни сложности пути, ни беспорядок в гардеробе, ни дорожную грязь не могли скрыть тот факт, что гость богат, знатен и молод. И что он, конечно же, отлично осведомлен о собственных достоинствах. Дворянин был строен, изящен, с матовой белой кожей и густыми черными волосами, убранными в хвост, чтобы не мешать той безумной скачке, в которой он провел последние два дня. Черные и яркие глаза сверкали, но в них, как ни странно, не ощущалось обычной ярости, лучше сказать в них сквозило крайнее беспокойство. И лишь эта деталь выбивалась из общего великолепного облика. С первого взгляда сторонний наблюдатель понимал, что человек, находившийся перед воротами поместья, был рожден, чтобы повелевать. И его королевские права ощущались в каждом жесте и движении. Мельком и надменно оглядев встречающую челядь, взгляд прибывшего смягчился только, упав на крепкого старика. Почтенный и очевидно старейший слуга в доме склонился перед гостем в уважительном, но не подобострастном поклоне. Дворянин чуть улыбнулся почти ласково, и тут же, не отвлекаясь на приветствия, озабоченно бросил:

\- Пьер, все так же? Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как мне писали?

\- Да, монсеньер, все по-старому! Я счастлив, что Вы приехали. Прошу за мной!

И старик резвым шагом, удивительным для его возраста, двинулся вперед, указывая дорогу.

Они миновали аллею, но не свернули в замок, их путь лежал в небольшой павильон, предназначенный для увеселений в теплый сезон.

\- С тех пор как госпожу отпели и похоронили, он ни разу не зашел в дом, - и старый слуга тяжело вздохнул.

Сказывалась середина дня. Сад окутывал удушливый запах цветущих роз. Тяжелый палящий воздух оставался без движения. Знойное марево не тревожил даже легкий ветерок. Монсеньер в неудовольствии кривил губы. Потом он достал из обшлага рукава батистовый платок и промокнул лоб. Жара причиняла дополнительные неудобства ко всем остальным неприятностям. Дворянин вместе со слугой почти бежали по живописным садовым дорожкам, но подобная непочтительность не беспокоила гостя. Достигнув цели, дворецкий склонился в еще раз в глубоком поклоне и открыл дверь павильона.

Павильон скорее походил на детскую игрушку, чем на дом. И собственно говоря и был лишь забавой хозяев на летние дни. Увитый плющом, с изящными консолями и барельефами, балконами и стеклянными дверьми, выходящими в сад. Именно около такой двери сейчас остановился склонившийся в глубоком поклоне старик.

\- Ваша светлость, хочу предупредить…запах…

Гость нетерпеливо махнул рукой и ступил в помещение. С внешним видом самого здания и садом оно являло разительный контраст. В комнатах стоял давящий спертый воздух – испорченной еды, прокисшего вина, горького пота давно немывшегося человека.

В темной и дальней комнате с окнами, занавешенными плотными шторами, гость нашел то, что искал. Хозяин поместья сидел в кресле за столом, забывшись тягостным сном очень пьяного человека. Небритый, с немытыми и нечесаными много дней волосами, в грязной замызганной одежде. Около кресла лежал десяток разряженных мушкетов. На полу валялись разбитые и целые бутылки. Грязные приятна и подтеки на стенах, говорили о том, что в них бросались едой и питьем. В явном приступе бешенства. Неубранные и пропавшие блюда неаппетитным натюрмортом громоздились на столе, вокруг валялись, источая едкое благоухание объедки и огрызки. В стенах и на створках дверей виднелись пулевые отверстия, торчали, вогнанные с большой силой по самую ручку, метательные ножи. Гость с отвращением осмотрел окружавшую его безрадостную и отвратительную картину, брезгливо поморщился и спросил:

\- Пьер, почему здесь не убираются? Над действиями хозяина поместья никто не властен, но это… -зажимая нос, он показал на царивший вокруг бардак.

\- Монсеньер, барон совсем недавно забылся крепким сном, последние недели он почти не спал, а если спал, то очень чутко и любую попытку войти пресекал либо выстрелом, либо ножом. Мы оставляли еду и напитки под дверью.

\- Значит, нам сегодня повезло? Не беспокойтесь, Пьер, я верю тебе, более преданного человека барону, чем ты я не знаю.

Задумчивый взгляд еще раз окинул безрадостную картину и остановился на спящем в кресле. Глаза наполнились болью, и он тихо про себя прошептал:

\- Пусть будут прокляты все женщины. Даже самые лучшие из них. Особенно самые лучшие…

Он взял себя в руки и обернулся к прислуге, внимавшей каждому его жесту и слову, хлопнул в ладоши:

\- Итак, любезные, слушайте меня. Сейчас осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, берете своего хозяина на руки и выносите к фонтану, купаете его там до тех пор, пока он не придет в себя…

Слуги испуганно начали перешептываться и качать головами, гул голосов заполнил небольшое помещение.

\- Тихо! – в голосе зазвучал звон шпаги. – За все перед бароном буду отвечать я, как ближайший родственник и душеприказчик баронессы, – добившись полной тишины и внимания, он продолжил. – После пробуждения Пьер проследит, чтобы барона отнесли в купальню - вымыли, побрили и одели в чистую одежду. И пошлите за лекарем, будет отказываться идти - везите силой. Да. И еще. Накройте стол в замке…

Вся прислуга склонилась в глубоком поклоне, а старый слуга произнес:

\- Ваши приказания будут исполнены неукоснительно, герцог Валломбрез!

***

Пьер проявил чуть больше фантазии при выполнении приказа, и стол накрыли не в самом замке, а на огромном балконе второго этажа. Но бранить за самоуправство старого слугу ни хозяин, ни гость не стали бы. С открытой площадки открывался великолепный вид на поместье и сад, так любовно когда-то устроенный Изабеллой. Он по-настоящему был прекрасен: темные аллеи, украшенные аккуратно подстриженными кустами; пышные клумбы с великолепными цветами; роскошные деревья, перевезенные из разных мест; маленькие искусственные пруды с кувшинками и фонтан перед парадным входом в замок. Тот самый фонтан где пару часов назад приводили в чувство барона. Вода в фонтане всегда была холодной - он брал начало из подземных источников. Ведь когда-то замок баронов де Сигоньяк предназначался быть не только домом для своих жильцов, но еще и убежищем в дни нелегких испытаний и осад. Подземный ручей обеспечивал защитников поместья свежей водой. От тех беспокойных времен остался только источник и крепостная стена, ровно на треть разобранная, а ров уже давно засыпали землей. Правда, сейчас превосходный обзор урыло покрывалом ночи.

Благодаря прохладе фонтана и открытой площадке, балкон продувался легким ветерком, помогая переносить удушливый летний вечер. Солнце скрылось с небосклона уже давно, но дышалось тяжело.

За небольшим столом с резными ножками, изящном и похожем на игрушку, накрытом кружевной скатертью, созданной трудом искуснейших провансальских мастериц, сидели двое молодых людей. Одним из них был всадник, приехавший сегодня утром. Герцог Аннибал де Валломбрез. Наследник одного из самых знатных родов Франции. Наследник принца крови. Высокий, стройный, сильный. Вызывающий восхищение при первом же взгляде. После утомительного путешествия он сменил дорожный костюм на атласные панталоны бежевого цвета, сафьяновые, мягкие, легкие сапоги, свободную шелковую рубашку, отделанную тонкой вышивкой, сейчас расстегнутую на груди. Одежда не стесняла движений и помогала с комфортом пережить жару. Темные волосы ниспадали локонами на плечи, а черные как смоль глаза внимательно следили за сотрапезником. Только глаза, выдавали беспокойство гостя, в остальном же классические правильные черты его лица оставались спокойными и даже слегка равнодушными.

Второй, сидевший за столом дворянин, был бледен, чисто выбрит и аккуратно одет, но, несмотря на общую болезненность вида, смуглая кожа выдавала в нем гасконца. Густые прямые черные волосы были зачесаны, но не уложены. Только круги под глазами напоминали о том, что несколько часов назад он был настолько пьян, что ничего соображал, не воспринимая окружающую действительность, и не узнавал старых друзей. Хозяин поместья, а это был он - барон Филипп де Сигоньяк, печально смотрел на темный сад. Из-за жары светильники не зажигали, и аллеи освещали только луна и звезды. Несмотря на всю очевидную телесную сухощавость и жилистость домашнем платье не скрывало силы бароны. Сигоньяку недоставало изящества, но врожденная аристократичность манер с лихвой компенсировало этот изъян. Движения бароны были точными, в обычном состоянии они еще были и быстрыми, но сейчас этому мешало похмелье. Эта быстрота и точность выдавала в нем отличного фехтовальщика и наездника. Прямой, худой и высокий, чуть ниже герцога. С резкими чертами лица и орлиным носом. И глазами… потухшими, почти мертвыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. Они так изменили барона, что многие из знакомых с первого взгляда не узнали бы в нем того храбреца, лихого удачливого дуэлянта, талантливого комедианта, блиставшего на подмостках театра в роли капитана Фракасса три года назад, мужчины, посмевшего бросить вызов и оспаривать любимую женщину у человека столь могущественного, что в знатности и богатстве с ним могли поспорить только принцы крови.

Бывший противник, а теперь ближайший друг и родственник, сидел сейчас с ним за столом, ничем не выдавая своего беспокойства, внимательно следя за собеседником. От тихого, едва слышного стона Валломбрез едва вздрогнул, и нахмурился, когда услышал слова за ним последовавшие.

\- Герцог, почему Вы не убили меня тогда? Вы, конечно, всегда восхищались моим искусством фехтовальщика… Будь оно проклято! Но почему Вы не подослали ко мне искусных наемных убийц? Я бы сейчас не испытывал этих адских мук.

Ярость вспыхнула во взгляде гостя. Но он не позволил другу ее увидеть и опустил глаза, прикрывая их длинными ресницами, которым позавидовала бы любая женщина.

\- Барон, - он ответил после небольшой паузы,- незавидной же судьбы Вы мне пожелали. Только благодаря Вашему упорству, если не сказать упрямству, я не совершил двух самых тяжких грехов в своей жизни. Именно благодаря Вашему искусству и настойчивости, я не взял на душу грех убийства столь благородного человека как Вы и не совершил греха кровосмешения с сестрой тогда, когда еще не знал, что она мне ровня и родная кровь. Ведь я желал ее. Желал по-настоящему Изабеллу как женщину, считая доступной комедианткой. И если бы не Вы - боюсь даже думать, что могло произойти.

Но Сигоньяк не слушал его, уйдя в свои думы, и герцог, чтобы отвлечь друга от тяжелых размышлений спросил:

\- Вы видели маленького Луи? Он должен служить вам утешением, и он так похож на мать…

Стон. Опять стон боли, почти в полный голос, оборвал его речь, лицо собеседника исказила мука, словно он находился под пыткой, и орудие палача вытягивало из него жилы. Герцог не выдержал, вскочил с места и подошел к барону. Обнял, прижал руку ко лбу.

\- Простите меня дорогой Аннибал, простите меня дорогой друг, - барон едва слышно шептал. - Это недостойно меня как дворянина, как мужчины, и это не достойно меня как отца. Но я не могу видеть собственного ребенка. Он стал причиной смерти моей возлюбленной Изабеллы. Я просто боюсь, что возненавижу своего сына. Я поручил Пьеру обеспечить ему самый лучший уход, и найти кормилицу, но в детской так до сих пор и не появлялся. На большее я сейчас не способен.

Они застыли в крепком мужском объятии. Один нуждался в поддержке и человеческом тепле, мысли другого были не столь благородны, но от этого не менее сильны.

Потом барон осторожно отстранился. Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Герцог к этому времени совершенно успокоился и его взгляд выражал только сочувствие. Он выпрямился, подошел к перилам балкона и долго молчал:

\- Думаю Вам необходимо выспаться, барон. Обо всем остальном мы переговорим завтра. На свежую голову.

И как только хозяин дома удалился, гость приказал прислать в опочивальню молодую горничную посговорчивей. Управляющий улыбнулся и сказал, что в этом доме все к услугам герцога.

 

В провинции день начинался с первыми петухами. Поэтому проснувшись раньше хозяина дома (а он должен был спать до обеда - герцог приказал слугам ни в коем случае не беспокоить барона), он занялся делами - переговорил с Пьером, с управляющим поместьем, побывал в детской, желая убедиться, что с наследником нескольких знатных фамилий обращаются как подобает. А теперь он направлял коня в сторону фамильного кладбища Сигоньяков, чтобы еще раз почтить память сестры.

День выдался пасмурным, и солнце еще не палило так нещадно как накануне. Добираться до цели путешествия не более получаса и наездник позволил себе поразмышлять в седле, не подстегивая коня. Ему нужно было подумать. Но воспоминания и забытые чувства нахлынули так некстати, не позволяя принять взвешенное решение.

Герцог был холостяком. Он знал, что наверняка придется жениться для продолжения рода и обретения наследника. Но после появления племянника, это уже было не так важно. Его отец согласен объявить Луи своим наследником в случае своей смерти и смерти единственного сына. Ведь во внуке текла кровь принца и кровь Сигоньяков, благороднейших рыцарей первых крестовых походов. Чистейшая порода.

Что до самого Валломбреза, жениться он не торопился. Дамы высшего света сменяли в его спальне одну за другой. Женщины просто не могли перед ним устоять. Перед его красотой, настойчивостью, богатством. Единственным исключением из этого правила стала Изабелла. Простая актриса посмела противиться безжалостному и знатному дон жуану. Но теперь герцог понимал, что в девушке говорила кровь их рода, и была столь сильна, что помогла сопротивляться столь жесткому натиску. Сопротивляться и устоять. К тому же в этой истории была еще одна сторона. Счастливый возлюбленный его обретенной сестры.

Барон.

Вначале своего соперника герцог принимал за ничтожного фигляра, и только разум подсказывал, что такая дерзость может быть присуща лишь дворянину. И разум не обманул. Сигоньяк, влюбленный в актрису, отправился в путь за любимой. И как благородный рыцарь ни словом, ни жестом не позволил потревожить ее добродетель. А ведь тогда положение Изабеллы более чем позволяло любые вольности. И не разрешил никому другому посягать на этот драгоценный цветок чистоты. Даже ему, герцогу Валломбрезу. Они дрались дважды: на дуэли за честь Изабеллы, и при штурме замка за ее свободу - и в этом поединке барон почти убил своего противника. Так близко подобраться не удавалось никому.

Рана, бережный уход сестры и длительное выздоровление, дали герцогу пищу для размышлений. Часы и дни в постели открыли ему глаза, почему он так яростно хотел победить барона. Именно так. Победить барона, а не добиться любви девушки.

Конь фыркнул, вырывая из плена грез. Испанский гнедой жеребец, напоминавший точеную статуэтку, остановился у ограды фамильного склепа. Герцог спешился и прошел в темное подземелье. Неосвещенная лестница вела вниз, оттуда пахло сыростью и тянуло могильным холодом. Он почти пожалел, что не взял никого из прислуги для помощи, вынул из подставки при входе светильник и зажег. Большие серые ступени, низкий потолок, до которого он почти доставал головой, стены, сложенные из плотно пригнанных каменных блоков. Подставки для факелов, железо, искусная резьба по камню: герб Сигоньяков, страдающие ангелы, надписи на латыни. Очень старое, почти древнее место с большим количеством призраков и воспоминаний.

Последнее пристанище баронессы. Вот и каменная плита - камень еще светлый, не потемневший от сырости и времени, он отличался от всех остальных новизной и стилем отделки. Ее имя на камне. Все что осталось от светлой девушки. Герцог долго стоял около этой плиты – тело уже начало бить дрожью от сырости и холода подземелья. А он все стоял и думал, что неисповедимы пути Господни. Пытаясь разрушить чужую любовь, он сам попал в плен, из которого не вырваться. В плен собственных чувств к человеку, даже не подозревающему о его мучениях. Он потянулся к прохладной плите, желая коснуться. Попросить прощения? Благословления? И вдруг понял, что если бы решился забрать у нее барона, то и никакие нежные чувства привязанности его не остановили. Валломбрез почти не знал сестру. Да, она был прекрасной, кроткой и доброй. Но... All’s fair in love and war*, как говорят англичане.

Герцог вышел из склепа. У него было много женщин. Очень много. Без боя они сдавались на его милость, падая к ногам, стоило только протянуть руку, дать понять о своем желании – легкая добыча. Он всегда считал женщин слабыми никчемными созданиями. И если бы он мог полюбить кого-то, то только равного себе. По силе, характеру, крови.

И он нашелся, такой человек, равный ему во всем, а во многом даже - превосходивший. В решимости, в глубине чувств, в искусстве владения шпагой. Равный по крови и происхождению. А по благородству чувств, наверное, единственный. И впервые в жизни герцог испугался отказа. Надо оставаться честным хотя бы с самим собой. Не любовь к сестре его остановила, а именно боязнь отказа от человека, которого он любил и рядом с которым желал находиться всю жизнь - в печали и в радости, в здоровье и болезни, за столом и в постели. Сейчас у него было все из перечисленного, кроме постели, и если бы он высказал свои чувства вслух, то потерял бы даже то, что у него было. Барон не мог быть двуличным и тайной связи бы не потерпел. Не смог бы лукавить и скрываться от близкого человека и причинять ему боль, это было не в характере Сигоньяка. Да и смог бы понять барон де Сигоньяк чувства такой любви одного мужчины к другому? Нет, Аннибал не мог так рисковать возможностью находиться рядом.

Герцог вскочил на коня, посмотрел на небо. Тучи почти разошлись, и солнце снова нещадно палило. Надо поторопиться.

 

Хозяин поместья вполне оправился после затяжного запоя и теперь осматривал конюшню и псарню. До этого принимал крестьян с прошениями и спорами, как положено владетельному сеньору. Несмотря на огромное богатство, свалившееся на барона в виде найденных фамильных ценностей, когда-то спрятанных одним из его предков, и наследства, весьма немаленького наследства жены, он не оставил привычки самостоятельно разбираться с делами своего хозяйства. Когда вернулся знатный гость, он давал последние указания Пьеру.

\- Дорогой друг, простите меня за вчерашнее, я не смог принять Вас как подобает, - барон горько улыбнулся, - правда, не знаю, смогу ли я долго продержаться в этот раз. Стены родного дома давят на меня.

\- Поэтому я здесь, дорогой Сигоньяк, - герцог сел в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу. – Велите принести холодного вина, эта жара совсем меня вымотала.

Легкий обед накрыли в беседке, увитой виноградом. Фамильное серебро Сигоньяков, когда-то найденное нынешним владельцем замка в собственном саду и закопанное его далеким предком Раймоном де Сигоньяком (уехавшим воевать в далекие края, откуда он не вернулся, унеся с собой тайну), начищенное до блеска, старинное и бесценное, украшало стол. Здесь же стояли хрупкий фарфор и богемский цветной хрусталь, любовно приобретенные Изабеллой для возрождения былого величия родового гнезда мужа. Тонкий запах изысканной еды витал над столом, а вино искрилось в прозрачных кувшинах.

\- Похвалы Вашему повару, насколько я помню, Изабелла переманила этого хитреца у английского посланника, тот до сих пор в бешенстве, - герцог весело блеснул глазами, разламывая цыпленка. Он непринужденно шутил за трапезой, рассказывая столичные сплетни и новости, не позволяя барону скатиться в привычное уныние. Когда с обедом было покончено, герцог наконец открыл цель своего визита.

\- Итак, барон. Я хочу предложить Вам отправиться со мной в Париж. Станьте моим гостем. И для меня будет большой честью отвлечь Вас от грустных мыслей. И, наконец, пора познакомить Вас с высшим светом. А то, барон, Вы всегда были затворником и дальше своего имения обычно не выезжали. Правда, сейчас в Париже мало интересных людей. Но через две недели возвращается король и все тоже потянутся из летних резиденций.

\- Не думаю, что это будет уместно, особенно сейчас. И потом Луи…

\- Барон, время траура прошло. Три месяца - более чем достаточно, уверяю Вас как брат Изабеллы. А что касается Луи, ведь он мой племянник. Предлагаю в его распоряжение мое поместье в Пуатье, оно близко от Парижа. В случае чего Вы всегда сможете его навестить. К тому же, если его будет сопровождать Пьер, за присмотр и последующее обучение я бы не беспокоился. Лучшего наставника и более преданного человека, чем он невозможно даже представить. Кормилицу и няньку возьмем с собой. Думаю, недели за две они соберутся, а в моем поместье все приготовят к приезду мальчика. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Герцог внимательно следил за другом и в который раз удивлялся. Возможно, как отец он не любил своего ребенка, но свой долг по отношению к наследнику собирался нести до конца. В этом был весь барон – понятие чести и долга были для него выше всего на свете. Даже больше его жизни. Только легче от этого никому не становилось. Отец так ни разу и не зашел в детскую, ни разу не взял дитя на руки, не подарил отеческого поцелуя.

Хозяин дома задумался, и гостю показалось, что первым порывом было желание отказаться от приглашения. Но видимо какая-то идея его остановила, он странно посмотрел на собеседника:

\- Я думаю, Вы правы. Мне нужно отвлечься. К тому же Луи лучше будет в Вашем поместье. Ведь пока Вы не женились и не обзавелись первенцем, он единственный наследник принца.

Герцог, настроившись на длительные уговоры, даже онемел от столь быстрой капитуляции, улыбнулся через стол другу, поднял бокал полный вина в приветственном жесте:

\- Я счастлив, что смогу принимать Вас в своем доме, дорогой родственник.

 

За те две недели, что они провели вместе в Париже, настроение барона стало более умиротворенным. Перемена места благотворно сказывалась на Сигоньяке. Как и предполагал Валломбрез гость был очень спокоен, почти не принимал участия в ночных попойках хозяина. И одно время даже сидел в библиотеке, изучая что-то. Впрочем, герцог даже радовался подобному положению дел, при всем своем высокомерии и холодности он не знал - смог бы сдержаться, останься надолго наедине со своим другом. Герцог не смел даже думать, что может случиться, если он вдруг признается, проговорится или как-нибудь выдаст себя. К тому же сезон светских приемов наконец-то начинал набирать силу. Отсутствие больших развлечений при королевском дворе (Людовик XIII не любил суету и был скуп) возмещалось немногим более скромными по размаху и богатству малыми приемами у особ знатных фамилий. Приглашения приходили каждый день. Тем более барон, как и герцог, был богат, знатен, молод, красив и к тому же вдов. Слава храброго бретера и знаменитого комедианта еще не выветрилась за три года из прелестных головок парижских дам, и не давала покоя местным кавалерам.

И вот на один из таких вечерних приемов герцог и барон, через три недели пребывания Сигоньяка в Париже, отправились в сопровождении свиты дворян. Они решили не обременять себя каретами, и великолепная кавалькада на лучших английских скакунах из герцогских конюшен, сверкающая, молодая и очень шумная подъехала к дому, известному своей щедростью и красотой хозяйки салона. Блистали драгоценности, стройные торсы молодых аполлонов обтягивали великолепные камзолы сиреневых, голубых, красных оттенков. Только Сигоньяк и Валломбрез - друзья и родственники оделись в одинаковые цвета. Черный цвет невероятно шел им обоим. Оттеняя бледность одного, и подчеркивая смуглость другого. Шляпы с перьями снимались только для приветствия прекрасных дам, и гордо едва склонялись перед остальными. Шумная компания явно собиралась основательно развлечься и не дать скучать другим.

Салон был изысканным и строгим одновременно, его хозяйка, несмотря на большой список любовных приключений, слыла женщиной почти добродетельной и умела обставлять встречи со счастливчиками, на которых пал ее благосклонный взгляд, очень осторожно. Так, чтобы никто не мог ее упрекнуть в бесстыдстве.

Гости двигались по залу, украшенному осенними цветами, тысяча восковых свечей освещала салон, создавая в большом помещении ощущение интимности. Бархатные занавеси на окнах, в тон обивка диванов, стульев и пуфов, картины с сюжетами греческих мифов известных итальянских мастеров. Изумительное и редкое сочетание вкуса и богатства царили в доме, выдавая в хозяйке истинную ценительницу искусства. Струнный квартет играл легкие мелодии. Графиня N развлекала своей остроумной беседой гостей, переходя от одной группы к другой. И когда она подошла приветствовать шумную компанию, только появившуюся в салоне, барон перестал быть похож сам на себя. Он флиртовал со своей прекрасной собеседницей так изысканно и смело, что молодая вдова (а графиня была вдовой) стала уделять гостю все больше и больше внимания и времени. Герцог не ревновал, понимая, что другу надо развеяться, но чрезвычайно удивлялся выбору барона, особенно учитывая, что внешность графини и ее красота были прямо противоположны внешности его сестры и жены Сигоньяка. Изабелла была нежной, хрупкой, невинной лилией, сегодняшняя же избранница барона была подобна орхидее и излучала сладострастие, суля своему избраннику все греховные удовольствия, какие только может себе представить воображение мужчины. Наверное, сейчас его другу необходимо нечто такое безумное, чтобы освободиться от плена любви к собственной жене.

Среди поклонников и фаворитов графини нарастал ропот неудовольствия. Уже сжимались эфесы шпаг и бросались гневные взоры, от которых могла воспламениться комната. Сдерживало горячие головы только присутствие герцога Валломбреза и репутация самого барона как одного из самых сильных фехтовальщиков Франции.

Все решил случай. Никто не понял, произошло ли это по чьему-то злому умыслу или так распорядилась судьба. Барон распрощался с графиней, она что-то страстно прошептала ему на ухо на виду у всех. Последний любовник хозяйки дома виконт де Бри скрипнул зубами, особенно после того, как соперник одарил его ироничной улыбкой через весь зал, а возлюбленная даже не посмотрела в его сторону. Они столкнулись при выходе из дворца, и столкнулись в прямом смысле этого слова. Когда кавалькада, возглавляемая двумя друзьями, шумно вывалилась из дворца, обсуждая дальнейшие планы на ночь, барон плащом задел проходящего мимо виконта и как бы извиняясь отвесил поклон. Поклон был шутовской и издевательский. Они долго стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Сигоньяк откровенно смеялся в лицо своему несчастливому сопернику. Виконт же едва сдерживался от бешенства. Напряжение нарастало. Затихли разговоры вокруг, все ждали следующего шага, и никто не сомневался, что он последует. Обиженный любовник, выдержав драматическую паузу и привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, потребовал:

\- Извинитесь, барон!

\- За что? – поза собеседника выражала крайнее удивление, а невинный вид приводил в бешенство, как и откровенно смеющиеся глаза. Герцог не стал вмешиваться, да он и не мог вмешаться в дела чести. Ему подумалось, что барон хочет получить свою долю сильных эмоций. Хочет пощекотать нервы и почувствовать себя живым – это стало первым проявлением чувств после смерти жены.

\- Вы толкнули меня! – ревность не лучший советчик в подобных делах, а виконту ревность застилала глаза.

\- Это была всего лишь пола моего плаща! – Сигоньяк явно наслаждался ситуацией.

\- Значит, Вы еще называете меня лжецом! Назначайте время!

\- Когда пожелаете, - и барон очень спокойно улыбнулся противнику, - я остановился у герцога Валломбреза, Вам наверняка знаком этот дом. Буду ждать от Вас предложений о месте и времени.

Став очень серьезными, они раскланялись и разошлись.

 

Когда шумная компания вернулась домой, требуя еще вина и позднего ужина, их ждала записка от де Бри. Герцог согласился стать секундантом друга. Встречу назначили на раннее утро в Булонском лесу, барон, несмотря на все уговоры, не ложился спать. Он на равных развлекался и кутил вместе друзьями Валломбреза до самого отъезда, правда, не пил вина. Они смеялись, шутили, рассказывали пикантные истории из светской жизни, не называя имен, хвастаясь друг перед другом любовными победами. Сигоньяк веселился вместе со всеми, за час до назначенного времени шумное общество разошлось, и они отправились к месту встречи.

Было еще сумрачно, но ночь потихоньку рассеивалась под робкими лучами солнца. Они проезжали сонные улицы Парижа - сначала дворцы, потом богатые дома купцов, а потом и вовсе лачуги бедняков, и только стук подков и фырканье лошадей раскатывались по безлюдным мостовым. Город начинал просыпаться, готовясь к нелегкому дню, и лишь в спальнях вельмож застыла тишина - там недавно угомонились после ночных развлечений. Булонский лес как всегда покрывал небольшой туман, который лишь слегка рассеялся с первыми лучами солнца. Их уже ждали. Противник расположился на небольшой поляне, окруженной деревьями, ровной и круглой как пятачок.

Нервный виконт мерил шагами расстояние от одного дерева к другому, но герцог указал на часы – они не опоздали ни на минуту. Соперник барона дернулся, Валломбрез про себя улыбнулся. Все указывало на то, что виконт, несмотря на свою репутацию завзятого дуэлянта, был в плохом расположении духа и побаивался поединка. Секунданты раскланялись и, согласно ритуалу, предложили сторонам примириться. Стороны конечто же отказались, и противники наконец сошлись.

Звон шпаг тонул в листве деревьев, земля вылетала из-под каблуков сапог, птицы молчали, испуганные присутствием людей. Сначала дуэлянты только прощупывали умение друг друга. Вернее, прощупывал виконт, барон атаковал сразу, почти не заботясь об обороне. Он нападал быстро, смело, если не сказать безрассудно, не позволяя противнику опомниться от количества наносимых ударов и выпадов. Невозможно было уследить за скоростью шпаги их наносившей. Клинок виконта всегда опаздывал, поражая воздух в том месте, где казалось секунду назад стоял барон, только быстрота и ловкость спасали Сигоньяка от пары верных ударов в грудь, они же позволили ему, в конце концов, пронзить плечо де Бри. Раненый выпустил шпагу из рук, показывая, что дуэль окончена. На секунду молодому герцогу показалось, что сожаление застыло в глазах барона, но оно так же быстро исчезло, как и появилось. Победитель спокойно отступил. Поклонился противнику, и они вместе с секундантом удалились с поляны. Возвращаясь домой спутники, почти не разговаривали, не обсуждали дуэль, не отпускали обычные в этом случае шуточки. Они молчали, и каждый думал о своем. На лице барона не было радости победы, он о чем-то напряженно размышлял и временами раздраженно потряхивал головой, небрежно управлял лошадью, и если бы его друг иногда не поправлял строптивицу, они бы уже уехали в другую часть города. Герцог тоже погрузился в мысли, при этом не забывая оглядывать улицы, кланяться хорошеньким женщинами и знакомым, уже появлявшимся на улицах города для выхода в церковь или спешащих по делам. Дамы краснели, прикрывая улыбки изящными платками, сверкали глазками, посылая далекие от невинности сигналы двум красавцам, победно возвращавшимся с дуэли. Знакомые мужчины отдавали салют, подкручивая залихватски усы и улыбаясь во весь рот. Похоже, слухи о возможной дуэли распространились быстро. Герцогу не давал покоя поединок, вернее то, как он прошел, в нем было что-то неправильное, но что именно - молодой человек пока понять не мог.

На одной из тихих небольших площадей города, где часто за весь день не встретишь ни души, они столкнулись с приятелями виконта. У этих дворян была плохая репутация, их было четверо, поэтому герцог на вопрос о дуэли сухо ответил, что их друг ранен бароном. Сигоньяк же наоборот отозвался в таком язвительном тоне, что им ничего не оставалось, как схватиться за шпаги. Пришлось спешиться и вступить в поединок. Звон металла и крики могли привлечь нежелательных гостей в виде патрулей мушкетеров или гвардейцев. Но опасность ареста никого не остановила.

Клинки сверкали под утренним солнцем. Друзья встали спиной к спине, чтобы не получить удар сзади. При первой же атаке барон заколол своего противника и, увидев в нем более сильного бойца, на него напали сразу двое. Третий дворянин атаковал Валломбреза, занявшего глухую оборону, не дававшую ни одного просвета для нанесения удара. Занятый свои противником, на удивление оказавшимся сильным фехтовальщиком, герцог не имел возможности следить за другом. Но вскоре услышал болезненный вскрик и звук упавшего тела. Чтобы иметь возможность для обзора он попытался переместиться, чем сразу воспользовался соперник, легко ранив в запястье. Это была всего лишь царапина - небольшая плата за возможность убедиться, что Сигоньяк жив и остался один на один с последним из дуэлянтов. Отбиваясь, герцог снова обратил внимание, что барон не обороняется и если его соперник будет шустрее… Надо спасать положение, и пора заканчивать эту незапланированную дуэль. Он начал осуществлять один из знаменитых приемов, которому его обучил прославленный испанский мастер клинка и, обманув партнера по спаррингу ложным выпадом, воткнул шпагу ему прямо в сердце. Последний из оставшихся в живых дворянин, наконец, понял слабое место барона и намеревался уложить противника одним ударом, прорвавшись через водопад сверкающих выпадов. Но герцог ему не позволил, одним движением он привлек к себе внимание, вторым - оставил противника лежать на земле. На яростный взгляд еще не отошедшего от боя друга он, улыбаясь, ответил:

\- Все честно – Вам двое и мне двое. А теперь пойдемте быстрее, пока нас не обнаружил патруль.

Путь до дворца они проделали без приключений, вызвали домашнего лекаря, чтобы промыть рану и перебинтовать ее. Его гость раскланялся на пороге спальни и ушел, сказав, что ему нужно выспаться. Герцог же не мог уснуть, прокручивая в голове дуэль и поединок на площади. Барон не оборонялся и практически подставлялся под клинок. Но зачем? Забыл? Перестал тренироваться? Но может была другая причина, о которой Аннибал не хотел даже думать. Он отгонял ненужную мысль, сваливая все на размеренную жизнь друга последние три года и отсутствие практики.

 

Валломбрез проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо и тихо звал:

\- Ваша светлость, господин герцог, - он чуть не прибил того, кто посмел его разбудить. Перед ним возникло испуганное лицо дворецкого, который так боялся своей дерзости, что казалось тряхни покрепче и из него вылетит дух. Хозяин дома даже перестал сердиться.

\- Англичане под стенами Парижа или кардинал Ришелье преставился? Что случилось?

Управляющий поклонился до земли и начал тихо бормотать - о госте, о чем-то, что происходило в его спальне. Герцог стремительно поднялся, накинул на плечи протянутый халат и быстрым шагом, не обращая внимания на вопли прислуги, прошел в покои барона. Друг метался в постели и стонал, отчаянно и громко стонал, кричал во сне, складывалось ощущение, будто его мучают все демоны ада.

\- Почему Вы его не разбудили? - молодой человек грозно обернулся к домашнему лекарю и видимо в глазах сверкнул такой гнев, что тщедушный червь бросился на колени:

\- Мы не смогли, его светлость в очень глубоком сне, его сейчас нельзя будить, но даже если разбудим, может все будет еще хуже. Его нужно успокоить…

\- Вон, - Валломбрез обвел строгим взглядом прислугу, - все вон!

Спальня освещалась только одним подсвечником, бархатные портьеры на окнах были задернуты. В комнате казалось притаилось отчаянье. На большой постели метался, страдая душой и телом, самый близкий ему человек. Его волосы слиплись от пота, лицо искажала гримаса боли и муки. Рядом с кроватью валялись скомканные простыни, сброшенное одеяло, по опочивальне разлетелись подушки.

Глупец, пока он думал, что его друг выздоравливает, барон просто загнал болезнь внутрь, не позволяя ей проявляться на людях.

Герцог принял решение, снял халат, оставшись только в нижнем белье. Поднял подушки, аккуратно положил на одну из них голову возлюбленного, бережно укрыл одеялом и скользнул под него. Прижал друга к себе, не давая вырваться, и через некоторое время бившееся тело успокоилось. Ощутив живительно тепло другого человека, Филипп прижался к нему, утихая и расслабляясь. И вскоре его сон стал спокойным, лицо разгладилось, на нем появилось умиротворение, он спал в объятиях своего лучшего друга, прижимаясь к нему, ощущая защиту и любовь. Только Аннибалу было не до сна - такая тесная близость волновала его. К тому же все было пропитано восхитительным запахом барона. Запахом пота и соли. Слегка горьковатым и терпким. Таким желанным, что хотелось вдохнуть глубже и погрузиться в него полностью. Так же примешивался запах Булонского леса, контрабандой привезенного после дуэли,так и не выветрившийся после поединка. Герцог лежал, уткнувшись в шею любимого, и пытался думать о посторонних вещах. Надеясь отвлечься и не реагировать на прикосновение. И тихо сбежал, когда понял, что барон уже может обходиться без него. А вечером, после пробуждения гостя, ничего не рассказал о произошедшем в спальне, наказав всей прислуге под страхом порки молчать о случившемся.

 

Герцог Валломбрез после обеда всегда занимался делами: перепиской с нужными людьми и осведомителями, принимал кредиторов и должников, обдумывал интриги, получал отчеты от управляющих имений. Несмотря на кажущуюся легкомысленность и порывистость, в этом вопросе он был пунктуален и строг. И отвлекать его во время дневного приема не мог никто. Это случилось через день после злосчастной дуэли и поединка на площади - в его кабинет вошел дрожащий лакей вместе с посыльным, в которых он чуть не запустил тяжелой чернильницей, стоявшей на столе.

\- Ваше сиятельство, прошу Вас, новости, не терпящие отлагательства.

Посыльный на нетвердых ногах подошел к хозяину дома и протянул записку от коменданта Бастилии (который был многим обязан их роду), там говорилось, что три часа назад барона де Сигоньяка препроводили в королевскую тюрьму, что он дрался на дуэли и был задержан патрулем гвардейцев кардинала прямо на месте преступления. За дуэль любому дворянину грозило повешенье, согласно указу короля. Грязная смерть и недостойная столь знатной фамилии. Ни один аристократ не застрахован от смерти на эшафоте. Но удавка – для простолюдинов и крестьян, мерзость в понятии любого дворянина.

Герцог жестом выгнал всех из комнаты, откинулся на спинку кресла и понял, что все те чудовищные подозрения, возникшие у него после дуэли, были верны, и его друг и родственник искал смерти. Как истинный дворянин барон не мог покончить жизнь самоубийством, ведь это бы являлось проявлением трусости, но пасть от чужой шпаги -чем не достойная смерть. Но на виселицу он явно не рассчитывал.

После долгих размышлений и осознания, что выход только один, Аннибал вызвал прислугу, приказал подготовить экипаж и велел заняться его гардеробом. Камзол, плащ, шляпа - все почти без украшений, очень элегантно и просто. Цирюльник употребил все свое искусство, завивая волосы хозяина в локоны. Если уж идешь в пасть к дьяволу и собираешься заключить с ним сделку - твой вид должен быть безупречен. Герцог, сев в карету, крикнул кучеру:

\- Дворец кардинала Ришелье и побыстрее.

Роскошный экипаж проносился по улицам Парижа, почти сметая горожан и встречных всадников. Кто-то пытался возмутиться, но, увидев герцогские короны на дверцах, тихо отступал, про себя бормоча проклятия. Молодому герцогу было что предложить всесильному первому министру короля, и он знал, что тот не откажется от этой сделки. Тем более она будет ему стоить всего лишь одну жизнь. Небольшая цена за поддержку принца в будущей войне с протестантами в Ла-Рошели.

 

Если бы в этот поздний час в кабинете для приемов первого министра его королевского величества Людовика XIII находились посетители, они могли бы лицезреть очень редкое зрелище. Герцог Валломбрез, гордый аристократ, надменный и высокомерный красавец склонялся в глубоком поклоне, подметая пером от шляпы пол. Мужчина, сидевший за столом и с большим интересом смотревший на столь вельможного просителя, обладал цепким, пронзительным взглядом и манерами царедворца. Кардинал Ришелье - а это без сомнения был он - получил от маленькой стычки дворян больше, чем ожидал и уж точно не предполагал, что за жизнь своего родственника семейный клан принца предложит столь великую цену. Он бы все равно получил все что хотел, но прилагая для этого несоизмеримые с задачей силы и свои умения, необходимые для других более достойных целей, и поэтому испытывал к молодому человеку почти отеческие чувства. Правда, демонстрировать этого не следовало. Разговор был окончен и сделка заключена, оставалось последнее.

\- Я хочу, чтобы барон какое-то время пожил со своим сыном в Вашем поместье в Пуатье. Он нарушил указ короля и обязан понести наказание. Пара месяцев ссылки вдали от королевского двора послужит ему уроком. Но не думаю, что он сильно расстроится, де Сигоньяк, скорее, домосед, чем светский повеса. Не так ли, герцог?

\- Вы очень проницательны, Ваше Высокопреосвященство!

Стены красного кабинета давили на молодого человека. При этом мало что в нем говорило о власти и могуществе хозяина - большой стол завален бумагами, коллекция оружия на стене, огромный книжный шкаф, тяжелые драпировки на стенах и окнах. Все предметы в комнате подчинены порядку и определенной цели. И кардинал… Иногда у герцога появлялось чувство, что этот человек видит его насквозь.

\- Я надеюсь, Вы составите компанию барону, - и на быстрый взгляд посетителя спокойно усмехнулся,- поверьте, для Вас это не ссылка - это моя личная просьба. Честно говоря, мне было бы обидно лишиться такого отважного дворянина как барон де Сигоньяк. Самоубийство из-за смерти женщины, пусть столь любимой и добродетельной, - в этом месте прозвучала легкая усмешка, почти неслышная, но она напомнила молодому человеку о том, как Ришелье презирал женщин, - смертельный грех, и потом - жизнь любого дворянина принадлежит королю, и только его величество может ею распорядиться по своему усмотрению. Не смотрите на меня так удивленно, как еще можно назвать три дуэли за три дня в жизни такого спокойного и разумного человека как барон? И не говорите, что эта мысль не приходила Вам в голову. А если не приходила, в чем я сомневаюсь, предлагаю все серьезно обдумать.

Валломбрез задумчиво посмотрел на первого министра. Ходили слухи, что у кардинала были везде шпионы и соглядатаи. Французы шутили, что шпионы кардинала заглядывают в каждую миску супа, чтобы он точно знал, что едят подданные его величества на завтрак. Последняя фраза их разговора говорила о многом.

\- Я выполню Вашу просьбу, Ваше Высокопреосвященство!

По жесту Ришелье герцог еще раз склонился в глубоком поклоне и удалился из кабинета. Самое главное было сделано, в его руках находилось разрешение, подписанное кардиналом, на освобождение барона де Сигоньяка. Из резиденции кардинала Валломбрез отправился прямо в Бастилию освобождать своего беспокойного возлюбленного, лошади сорвались с места, как ошпаренные унося от опасного места.

 

Когда они прибыли в главную королевскую тюрьму, над городом уже царила ночь. Охранники крепости долго не хотели впускать позднего посетителя, препирались с кучером и лакеем до тех пор, пока герцог лично не предъявил им бумагу с печатью кардинала. Вызвали коменданта, который ругаясь на чем свет стоит вышел из своих покоев, но при взгляде на посетителя замолчал и велел солдатам опустить мост через ров, окружавший крепость, и открыть ворота. Экипаж въехал на тюремную площадь и герцог, выйдя из кареты, молча протянул приказ об освобождении главному тюремщику. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся, поклонился нежданному гостю и предложил пройти с ним в камеру заключенного.

\- Или Вы предпочитаете, чтобы я вывел его сюда сам? – глаза лукаво сверкнули, испытывая известного смельчака на прочность характера, аристократ улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Конечно я пойду с Вами, когда еще представится возможность посмотреть Бастилию и выйти из нее беспрепятственно?

Похоже, комендант крепости другого ответа и не ожидал, еще раз улыбнувшись себе в усы, он поклонился знатному посетителю и знаком пригласил следовать за ним. Они двигались по мрачным и темным коридорам, едва освещенным зловонно чадящими факелами к одной из башен, где размещались заключенные. Валломбрез с облегчением отметил про себя, что Сигоньяка поместили на второй этаж, то есть в относительно достойное помещение, если такое можно сказать об тюрьме.

Пока они поднимались по винтовой лестнице, комендант как можно тише рассказывал герцогу обстоятельства водворения барона в Бастилию и восхищался его мужеством.

\- Знаете монсеньер, он и бровью не повел, когда его сюда привезли. Многие боятся, а его светлость нет. Спокойно отобедали и легли спать, как младенец.

«Еще бы! - про себя подумал герцог, преодолевая последние ступени лестницы. - Он ведь добился того, чего хотел, а хотел он смерти любой ценой!»

Когда они подошли к тяжелой двери с массивными засовами, Аннибал спросил:

\- Могу ли я просить Вас об одолжении? Я хочу сам обрадовать барона и сообщить о счастливом разрешении его дела.

\- Конечно, монсеньер, в этой просьбе нет ничего предосудительного!

Замки при открытии скрипели и скрежетали, потребовалась пара минут, чтобы открыть тройные двери, хотя посетитель искренне не понимал, зачем такие меры предосторожности в тюрьме, из которой был только один выход, и к тому же это была настоящая крепость в центре города. Когда он вошел в комнату, барон встретил его стоя в ожидании новостей, полностью готовый к любым неожиданностям. Кроме появления друга. На его лице пронеслась смесь эмоций – удивление, сожаление, досада, потом все сменилось спокойствием и улыбкой. Валломбрез осмотрелся - камера небольшая, но и не слишком маленькая, простая кровать, стол с письменными принадлежностями и даже книгой, два стула.

\- Дорогой друг! Откуда Вы узнали, что я здесь?

\- А Вы предпочли, чтобы об этом никто ничего не знал, не правда ли, Филипп?

Голос посетителя был резок и даже груб, узник сделал шаг назад, отступая под обвинительным взглядом.

\- Аннибал…- он хотел что-то сказать, но собеседник ему не позволил, оборвав самым невежливым образом.

\- Филипп, тюремщик был так любезен, что позволил мне поговорить с Вами наедине, а здесь атмосфера, знаете ли, располагает к разговорам по душам, - и в крайнем негодовании бросил шляпу и плащ на стол, движением руки предложил другу присесть на кровать, сам же расположился на жестком стуле. Герцог долго молчал, отбивая дробь на поверхности стола; барон ждал начала разговора, понимая, что для такого явного гнева должны быть причины. Он, конечно, догадывался о них, но казалось, что если промолчать, то этих причин вроде и не существует вовсе.

\- Вы собирались пустить себе в пулю в лоб? Или зарезать себя? Но не нашли ничего лучшего как попасться на ссоре с каким-то мелкопоместным дворянчиком и закончить свою жизнь на виселице или заживо сгнить в Бастилии? Барон, ответь мне!

Рука, отбивавшая дробь, сжалась в кулак и стукнула по столу с такой силой, что тот жалобно заскрипел, собираясь развалиться.

\- Барон, признайтесь, Вы хотели свести счеты с жизнью! Признайтесь наконец! А Вы не подумали, какую тень бросите на имя своего сына и на нашу семью. На нашу дружбу. Но даже это не важно! Почему? Почему Вы не обратились за помощью ко мне, своему другу, и не признались в том, как тяжело Вам даже сейчас? Почему Вы не захотели разделить эту ношу со мной?! Почему не позволили помочь?

Барон молчал, он смотрел в глаза герцогу и молчал. Он не плакал, все слезы были выплаканы, да и не к лицу они настоящему мужчине и дворянину. Не стонал - боль выжгла все стоны. Филипп ничего не чувствовал кроме кромешной пустоты, которую хотелось хоть чем-то заполнить. Все это обвинитель прочитал в глазах узника. А потом Сигоньяк встал, шагнул, крепко сжал плечо друга, не решаясь обнять.

\- Простите меня…, - в этих словах прозвучало столь явное раскаянье, что друзья сразу почувствовали, как стена, стоявшая между ними, исчезла.

\- Пойдемте, барон! Думаю, нам пора уходить. Завтра мы уезжаем в Пуатье.

 

Всю дорогу до дома они ехали молча. Не надо было просить прощения, высказывать благодарность. Все сказано: уже дано невысказанное прощение, получена безмолвная благодарность. Во дворце их ожидал приготовленный ужин и накрытый стол. Но барон захотел сначала обмыться после тюрьмы. Наверное, сама судьба подтолкнула герцога, заставляя высказать свое желание:

\- Я бы тоже не отказался от горячей ванны, - лакей, доложивший, что все готово для омовения барона, испуганно промямлил, что они не рассчитали воду и если герцогу будет угодно подождать… Друг же на это заметил, заранее предвидя реакцию хозяина дома:

\- Давайте вместе, герцог, ванна большая и мы друг друга не стесним! Если Вы конечно не против?

Молодой дворянин вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом подумал, что усталость не позволит ему ничего почувствовать, к тому же размер ванны действительно был большим, и согласился.

Купальня во дворце была скорее причудой принца, чем необходимостью. Парижане мылись редко, в отличие от провинциалов предпочитая омовениям обтирание горячей влажной тканью. Проектировалась купальня в виде римских бань, с небольшим бассейном, наполненным холодной водой, доставленной из предместья. Все отделано мрамором и драгоценной керамикой, обожженной по обычаю испанских мавров, понимавших толк в омовениях и превративших эту прозаическую процедуру в обряд поклонения человеческому телу. В углах стояли скульптуры обнаженных дев и сильных мужчин в движении и на отдыхе, выполненных в подражание античным образцам. Также в купальне находилась комната для омовения с большой ванной, которая наполнялась при необходимости горячей водой.

Именно в ней сейчас сидели два молодых человека, пытаясь сделать вид, что им абсолютно безразлична нагота друг друга. Герцог, озабоченный тем, чтобы собственное тело его не выдало, даже вначале не заметил возбуждения и смущения приятеля. Причем самым главным было именно смущение барона. Он прятал глаза и пытался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Для полной убежденности, что именно он вызвал это желание, Валломбрез решил провести маленький эксперимент. Наверное, это было не честно по отношению к другу, тем более в том состоянии, в котором сейчас находился Филипп, он был очень уязвим, но хозяина дома уже ничего не могло остановить. Слишком долго он желал наступления подобного случая.

Взяв стакан красного вина, он позволил капле пролиться на подбородок и увидел, как барон заворожено проследил ее путь от губ до ямочки на шее. И хотя в воде было достаточно пены, чтобы все скрыть, желание партнера по купанию выдавали глаза. Похоже, барон не оценил свои возможности самоконтроля после освобождения от столь длительного напряжения и ожидания смерти, да, наверное, и не ожидал от собственного тела подобного предательства. Герцог выбрался из ванной, выпрямился во весь рост и продемонстрировал себя во всей красоте молодости и совершенства, намеренно медленно и самостоятельно вытирая себя принесенным полотенцем, не позволяя лакею помочь. Потом накинул халат, ловя явно огорченный взгляд, и с примеряющей улыбкой сказал:

\- Барон, давайте начнем все сначала? И помиримся? Вы устали больше меня, поэтому пусть накроют ужин в Вашей спальне. Я Вам все расскажу! А если Вы изволите, то, может быть, тоже расскажете, как прошел Ваш день!

Сигоньяк хотел возразить, но хозяин дома не дал гостю и шанса своим стремительным уходом - почти побегом.

 

Разговор за поздним ужином затянулся за полночь. Они долго говорили, прерывая друг друга, восстанавливая утраченное доверие. Но вот ужин закончен, над столом повисла неловкая тишина. Каждый из них чего-то ждал, боясь сделать первый шаг, боясь оскорбить, обидеть, быть понятым неправильно. Бесконечно боясь потерять обретенное хрупкое равновесие. Они здесь одни, нет посторонних глаз, вся прислуга отослана, чтобы не мешать. Напряжение нарастало с каждой минутой, они ловили брошенные украдкой взгляды, надеясь, что все утрясется само собой.

Потом герцог, не выдержав бесконечного напряжения, посмотрел в глаза гостю. И снова увидел в них … желание?!

И все еще не мог поверить!

Но дыхание барона становилось чаще, виски покрылись испариной, он пытался не смотреть на друга, но контролировать свои чувства уже не мог! Это стало похоже на лихорадку.

\- Вы больны, Филипп, вам нужно прилечь! Слишком много сегодня произошло,- и приятель послушно лег в кровать, а герцог почувствовал себя коварным и подлым совратителем, но уже не властен над собственными поступками. Валломбрез отбросил одеяло и лег рядом, прикоснулся к плечу друга и ощутил дрожь. Но соблазнитель не убрал руки, он прижал, притянул и ощутил, что по всему телу барона начало волнами прокатываться тепло, и желание стало так очевидно, что даже начало пугать. Барон Филипп де Сигоньяк, смелый дуэлянт и добродетельный муж потерял контроль над собой в объятиях другого мужчины, и его хватило на только пару слов:

\- Давно ли Вы?..

\- Наверное, с тех пор как один смелый комедиант посмел вызвать герцога Валломбреза на дуэль…

\- Простите меня… я был слеп…

\- Мне не за что прощать, Филипп, - и прежде чем одни жаждущие губы нашли другие, он сказал,- я сам был глуп, не зная, чего я хочу на самом деле. Остается только надеяться, что Ваше благородное сердце подарит мне немного любви.

Два гибких и сильных тела сплетались на шелковых простынях. Волосы разметались по подушкам, тихие стоны нарушали покой опочивальни. И если барон был совершенно неопытен в подобных делах, то герцог знал, как доставить любовнику удовольствие, ведь он пользовался услугами флорентийнцев**, когда осознал свои пристрастия.

Руки позволяли себе бесстыдные ласки, пальцы прикасались к самым интимным местам, срывая звуки страсти с губ барона. Герцог перевернул любовника на спину и изучал покорное тело, играя на нем как виртуоз на музыкальном инструменте, не позволяя опомниться впивался поцелуями в губы. Легкие укусы шеи и мочки уха, потом нескромные движения языком вокруг сосков, которые превратились в твердые камешки, и вот уже барон выгнулся всем телом не в силах сдерживаться от накатившего желания. Нагота возлюбленного возбуждала, манила и притягивала. Изящные пальцы опустились ниже, лаская крайнюю плоть, поглаживая уже твердое мужское естество, а потом энергичными движениями доводя почти до критической точки. Герцог поймал громкий стон из уст любимого, накрывая рот поцелуем.

Но когда его губы начали прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев, спускаясь к паху, Сигоньяк испуганно удержал любовника***.

\- Не надо!

\- Я хочу. И не вижу в желании доставить тебе удовольствие ничего предосудительного.

Барон долго смотрел в глаза герцога, а потом произнес:

\- Позволь сначала мне?!

 

Утром, проснувшись в одной постели, молодые люди не почувствовали ни капли неловкости от произошедшего ночью и облегченно рассмеялись.

\- Нам пора собираться, сегодня начинается твоя ссылка, и я еду с тобой, Филипп, у меня приказ кардинала! И ты обязан, наконец, увидеть сына!

\- Конечно, Аннибал. Я увижу его. И смогу наконец порадоваться возможности быть отцом. Все благодаря тебе.

Герцог наклонился к любовнику и медленно поцеловал в губы, внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что вряд ли они ощутят печаль от изгнания в ссылке хоть на миг. И что их совместное пребывание в Пуатье вдали от любопытных глаз наверняка продлится больше чем два месяца.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

* - «В любви как на войне все средства хороши».

** - флорентийцы – так называли мужчин проституток во времена Людовика XIII.

*** - вплоть до 19 века оральный секс считался чем-то нечистоплотным и отвратительным даже в среде гомосексуалистов.


End file.
